


Live Action

by Boxxsaltz



Category: K-pop, Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, F/F, Fluff and Smut, all for fun and fun for all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 01:50:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20884190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boxxsaltz/pseuds/Boxxsaltz
Summary: Seulgi was used to seeing Wendy on a screen. So what is she doing here? At her job? In Korea?





	Live Action

**Author's Note:**

> Wendy Pornstar!AU lowkey based off this post https://badgirl-down.tumblr.com/post/174588202114/okay-but-hear-me-out-based-on-that-last-reblog

_GAME OVER_  
  
Seulgi groaned as animated pixels of blood oozed down her phone screen, swiping away the hoard of disfigured zombies that took out her character. _Again._ She didn’t consider herself a pro-gamer but she was better than this.  
  
“Level twenty!” Yerim exclaimed next to her. A tongue waggled out at Seulgi with a haughty cackle that broke from the younger girl's chest akin to a supervillain. “In your face!”  
  
Seulgi rolled her eyes and tapped back to the main menu that prompted her for another round. “I don’t want to play anymore,” she said and clicked out of the game back to the home screen.   
  
The numbers on the clock showed that there were still three hours left of her shift. Eyes casting up, she surveyed the lobby of the hotel. A man in a business suit stood by the door, briefcase in one hand and phone in the other pressed to his ear as he talked soft and swift while waiting for the car to pick him up. Two kids were playing on the lobby chairs while their mother was off to use the restroom. A set of flashy ladies were laughing loudly, clad in bathing suits as they made their way up the hall back from the indoor jacuzzi.   
  
Seulgi slumped against the counter, chin rested in her palm. The day was slow though she couldn't really complain. Dealing with customers wasn’t always fun. Especially when they thought she was the one who botched their reservation for a single suite instead of a two-bed. A call to the manager would usually straighten things out before anything could escalate into them screaming in her face while she tried not to cry. It wasn’t that they were hurting her feelings. She just couldn't control her tear ducts when she got angry.   
  
“Boss ass bitch, three o’clock,” said Yerim from the receptionist spot beside her.  
  
Seulgi wanted to tell her to deal with it. She had checked in the last couple of guests but Yerim’s nose was back in her phone and Seulgi was forced to stand up, smooth out the wrinkles in her work vest and make sure her name badge wasn’t lopsided. The manager hated a sloppy desk clerk. They were a high-class establishment with penthouses on their top floors and apparently housed government officials from out of the country and Hollywood celebrities from time to time. Seulgi still hadn’t seen anyone famous come sweeping through their revolving doors unless you counted the Chilean Football team. Now _that_was cool.  
  
She watched as the doors rotated and the newcomers made their way inside. There were two of them followed by a driver who hauled in a set of suitcases. Leading was a woman in a deep, navy business suit, thumbs flying over a phone at lightning speed and mouth working at a stale piece of gum that she smacked in time with the click of her heels. She didn’t even look up from the screen when she approached the counter.   
  
“Hi,” she said but Seulgi’s attention was stolen by her companion hidden behind her in a coat with fur along the lapels and a pair of sinfully skin-tight pants. She was chic and pretty with caramel blonde hair and a pair of sunglasses that hid away her face. She flashed Seulgi a smile from over the other woman's shoulder. “Hello, excuse me?”  
  
Seulgi blinked back to the businesswoman whose eyebrow was cocked high into her hairline and her lips pursed. Seulgi put on her most professional smile. “Hello, welcome to The Polaris.”  
  
“Yes, thank you, we have a reservation.”  
  
“Name please?”  
  
“Park Sooyoung.” She placed an ID onto the counter and went back to thumbing at her phone screen.   
  
Seulgi grabbed the card and tapped away on the computer. She found the name quickly. Two rooms. One was for a luxury suite while the other was for one of their most expensive penthouses on the sixty-fifth floor. Their stay was long—a little over three months. It wasn’t unusual. A lot of businesspeople booked out rooms for that long. But these two didn’t look exactly like the business kind. A little too flashy for that.   
  
“Did you find it?” asked the woman with impatience in her tone that triggered Seulgi’s anxiety. She typed faster.   
  
“Yes, I have one Velvet Suite Package and a Royal Penthouse Lodge. Is that correct?”  
  
Sooyoung looked up from her phone and blanched. “It better be.”  
  
“So, snippy,” muttered the woman from behind her shoulder. “I thought coffee was supposed to fix you.”  
  
“You know how I hate flights,” Sooyoung grumbled as she put away the ID that Seulgi handed back and waved a dismissive hand when Seulgi told her to wait a moment for her to get their keycards.   
  
“Yes, well, we hate your attitude.”  
  
Sooyoung craned her neck over her shoulder, finger pointed at the shorter woman. “I will put a muzzle on you.”  
  
“Oh, please, do.” Teeth snapped the air at the finger followed by a warm chuckle.  
  
“Impossible.” Sooyoung flipped black hair over her shoulder, bitch face intact when her attention swung back to Seulgi. “Keys?”  
  
“Oh, sorry, yes, here you are.”  
  
“Finally.” The envelopes snatched out of Seulgi’s fingers. “Make sure our bags get to the rooms,” Sooyoung snipped at the driver. “And you”—she rounded on the woman—”straight up to your room. I can’t have you running off before we even get settled.”  
  
“Ma’am, yes, ma’am.” The woman in the sunglasses turned back to Seulgi with an apologetic smile that pulled on her perfectly pouty lips. “Sorry for the trouble, beautiful.”  
  
Seulgi blinked, warmth touching her cheeks at the pet name. “No trouble at all.”  
  
“Elevator. Now,” Sooyoung pressed.  
  
“Coming, dear master,” the woman scurried off, her own heels clicking a staccato beat.   
  
Seulgi stared after them as bodies piled into an elevator where the woman peeled her sunglasses off with the pull of delicate fingers.   
  
And Seulgi froze.   
  
That face. She knew that face. Those eyes, those lips, that _voice_. Why didn’t she catch it sooner?   
  
“Seulgi?” she heard Yerim call out to her but she couldn't tear her eyes away.  
  
She couldn’t exactly breathe either. Not when those glittering brown eyes were looking at her from across the lobby. A lopsided smile kinked up, creating that familiar little dimple in her cheek. A hand lifted, fingers twiddling in a cutesy wave just as the elevators shut on a wink.  
  
“Seulgi?”  
  
“Huh?”  
  
“Are you okay? You’re really red.” Yerim eyed her. Seulgi touched her face. She was hot. She was burning up. She was woozy. “You’re not going to cry are you?” Yerim huffed. “She wasn’t _tha_t mean.”  
  
“I need to use the bathroom.”  
  
Leaving the front desk, she made a beeline for the employee toilet and locked herself in. Her reflection blared back at her, flushed and blotched in red. She couldn’t believe it. She really couldn’t believe it. Of all the people who could’ve walked into their hotel—The Queen of England, Ed Sheeran, Santa Fucking Claus—it had to be _her._ One of Seulgi’s main fantasies. The one accompanied her oh late, late nights when she was alone. The one who helped solidify her darkest kept secret.  
  
Wendy The Fox is what they called her. The camgirl with the deadly stares and a sharp bite.   
  
She was here.  
  
And Seulgi didn’t know how to handle herself.  
  
-/-/-/-  
  
It was wrong to think of Wendy as just some _pornstar._ She was more than that. And Seulgi would know. The woman was amazing at what she did. Made everything look convincing and enjoyable. That was why Seulgi watched her upon a recommendation from one of her guy friends who was a little too open about his preferences and considered her as one of the boys.   
  
_“I don’t like to watch that stuff,” she told him.  
  
“Wendy's different. She’s, like, Canadian or something. You might like her. ”  
  
“Why would I?”  
  
“She’s for...your kind.”  
  
“My kind?”_  
  
He stumbled over his words as if saying _lesbian _would get secret services sent after him. She was sort of grateful that he hadn't said it. Seulgi had only just figured out what she really liked and accepted it as fact. The L-word still sent her into nervous giggles and stutters and a flush so bad she almost considered calling a doctor.   
  
She had lied to him, however. She _did_ watch that sort of thing but she wasn’t going to admit it to him. It was sort of how she figured out what she liked though there were a lot of things out there that she didn't. Discovering Wendy was a turning point and Seulgi might’ve dived a little too deep into the on-screen persona. But she couldn’t help it. Wendy did things with men but she also did things with women but some of her favorites were Wendy by herself. She was soft and flirty and cute and she had a _blog._  
  
Seulgi made separate accounts so she could follow it. Outside of the NSFW, she liked to bake and told really bad jokes and was just a regular woman with a life though she still kept it rather private. As she should. Some of the comments she got were downright _appalling. _  
  
They called her things Seulgi never even thought of or even knew were words. They asked her to do raunchy things and talked about the nasty things they wanted to do to her. They made Seulgi feel slimy but she was up there with them, clicking on her videos and getting off to that devilish smile and that husky voice. Still, she was a gentlewoman and her affection was given in thumbs up and hearts and likes and views and not a single degrading comments no matter how much she might actually like to be degraded.  
  
“Seul?” Yerim knocked on the door. “Are you okay in there?”  
  
Using her foot, she flushed the toilet for show and flicked on the water. “Yeah, sorry, I’ll be out in a sec.”  
  
“Okay. I want to take my break soon so hurry up.”  
  
Splashing water on her face, Seulgi dabbed herself dry with an itchy paper towel and took in a few breaths. So what if Wendy was staying in their hotel? It wasn’t like she _knew _who Seulgi was or that she watched her. She just had to play it cool for—oh god—three months. Three months of shifts of seeing Wendy come down into the lobby with her dimpled cheek and her sweet smiles she knew held a sinful tongue behind it.   
  
Seulgi groaned into her palms.   
  
How the hell was she going to survive?  
  
-/-/-/-  
  
A call-in changed her shift from morning to night. Seulgi accepted it if only because it allowed her to get her term paper done and turned in sooner without having to stress about when she’d finish it after work. She did forget to factor in the fact that the night shifts were slower than slower than slow and there was no Yerim to fill in the idle time. She was stuck with Kibum instead. He talked too much but he did work, unlike Yerim who pushed her tasks off onto her.  
  
“Do you want to play cards?” asked Kibum after two hours of listening to him rant off and on to a buddy on the phone and chime after chime of text notifications.   
  
Seulgi pulled out one of her earbuds. “Huh?”  
  
“Cards.” He lifted up a pack. “Want to play?”  
  
“Okay.”  
  
She waited for him to shuffle and deal a game of Go Fish. They got through a couple rounds that grew increasingly more competitive when the front desk phone rang. Seulgi answered it on reflex, slotting it between her shoulder and ear and snatched a two of spades from Kibum’s fingers.   
  
“Front Desk, this is Seulgi.”  
  
“Hi, Seulgi,” came that raspy voice. Seulgi almost dropped the cards in her hand. “I’m sorry to bother you but I seem to be having a _little _trouble.”  
  
She conjured up all the remaining spit in her mouth to wet her dry throat before she spoke again. “What seems to be the problem?”   
  
“It’s silly of me,” she paused to laugh at herself, “but these foreign showers—I’m not sure how they...work?” There was a rustle of sound followed by the flow of water, a clink, then silence. “I know this probably isn’t _your_ job but I’m already running behind and if I’m not dressed and ready in the next half hour, my manager is going to string me up by the ankles.”  
  
Seulgi snatched for the receiver that slipped off her shoulder. Really? Strung up by the ankles? Her mind threw back to a video where Wendy was quite literally strung up though it wasn’t her ankles—she preferred her wrists because she didn’t like the head rush from being upside down. Seulgi gritted her teeth. Now. Was. Not. The. Time.  
  
“If you can’t, I can—”  
  
“It’s no problem!” she half yelled. Kibum pulled a face at her. She placed her cards down and angled away from him. “I can help. I’ll be there soon.”  
  
“Thank you so much!”  
  
It took her three tries before she got the receiver properly back onto its cradle and a long, deep steadying breath to tell Kibum, “I’ll be right back.”  
  
She ignored his questioning glances as she slipped from the counter and into the elevator. Once the doors closed, she slumped against the wall, face pressed against the cool metal. Her pulse was raging. Her insides were fluttering and curling and curdling and coiling ever tighter as the numbers lit up higher and higher on the panel. She groaned. She could’ve sent Kibum instead.   
  
Everyone on staff knew how to manage those showers. The cleaning staff knew better than anyone and that’s who she should’ve—usually would’ve—paged and sent up to help but...maybe Seulgi didn’t want to page for help. She was curious about the Wendy in the flesh and not the one behind a screen.   
  
She obviously had the same playful aura about her. The banter between her and Sooyoung, who Seulgi guessed was her manager, was a sign of that. She didn’t seem too shy but Seulgi knew that, too. The Wendy in _those_ videos who acted coy and pouted and looked hesitantly into the camera from time to time was different from the one on her blog who greeted with wide smiles and a loud voice and spunk. How those two beings fit into one was mind-boggling to Seulgi. And both were personas made to be viewed. So who was she off the screen? And was it just as mind-blowing devilish as Seulgi thought?   
  
The doors slid open with a ding. Seulgi didn’t move. Her legs were so heavy. Maybe on the count of three?  
  
One.  
  
Two.  
  
The doors started sliding shut and she jumped out at two and a half before they closed on her.  
  
An entryway surrounded her decorated with faux-rococo paintings and plants set up on either side of the door that led into the penthouse. Seulgi all but tiptoed across the gold and white marble floor. The door was cracked open but she knocked anyway. When there was no immediate response, she knocked again.  
  
“Hello?”  
  
“I’m in here!” Wendy called, voice muffled from the distance. “Back here!”  
  
She opened the door just enough to squeeze her body through and shut it behind her with a click. There was nothing unusual about the penthouse. She’d seen them all but none of them had ever housed someone like Wendy before and Seulgi was hyper-aware of everything. Particularly the smell. Perfume. Expensive and sharp with a gentle aftertaste that made Seulgi suck in a long, drawn-out breath. She wondered if Wendy’s skin smelled just as nice.   
  
“Hello, beautiful.”  
  
Seulgi turned into stone as a body emerged from a hall. The first time Wendy called her that, it didn’t mean anything. Now that she knew whose lips it dripped from, Seulgi couldn’t help but blush. She couldn't help but stare either.   
  
Wendy was in a violet silk robe, feet bare, and blonde hair tied into a high ponytail that showed off the definition of tight muscles in her neck. They pulled when she smiled, big and bright and welcoming.   
  
“Thank you for coming up.”  
  
“It’s not a problem,” she said mechanically. She wasn’t sure if she could call Wendy a celebrity but she was starstruck like one.   
  
“Well, the shower. It’s this way.” She started off and Seulgi followed. “I’ve tried almost everything but I can’t seem to figure out how to make it work. I can get the water on, the drain stopper, all of that, but to make the water do the”—she made a swishing sound with her mouth complete with hand mimes—"thing? I’m stumped.”  
  
Seulgi always thought that Wendy was, for lack of better and less crass sounding words, hot. It sounded shallow of her but in a medium like that it _was_ the whole point. She was petite, taut thighs, toned abs, and nice arms. She had an array of facial expressions that ranged from sweet to come-fuck-me-please. And her voice. God, her voice. It was a mix of husky and velvet that was easy on the ears.   
  
So, yeah, Wendy was hot, but seeing her here in a penthouse bathroom perplexed by the workings of a shower, Seulgi couldn’t help but find her adorable. Simply adorable. For a second, Seulgi forgot she was a pornstar whom she had watched for the past year or so, hidden beneath the covers of her bed with her phone clutched in hand while the other slid—   
  
“Everyone gets confused,” she offered even though it was half true. “It’s right here. See this on the faucet?” Seulgi pointed at a little knob that stuck up from the metal. Turning back, she made sure that Wendy was looking. She was and she was close. Close enough for Seulgi to see how long her lashes truly were and how deep the creases in her forehead were when she was drawn into concentration.   
  
“Then what?” asked Wendy. Big eyes shifted to find Seulgi’s and she caught her breath in her throat. She was so pretty. Soft, youthful, lovely sort of pretty. She looked so much younger in person. Young but there was age in her eyes that spoke of experience.   
  
“Then—you—uh, like—” A hand landed on her back, applying pressure as Wendy leaned in closer. Seulgi reacted with a yank of the knob, jerking it straight up. “That. You do that.”  
  
Her nose wrinkled. “Just that?”  
  
“Just that.”  
  
“That’s so easy.” She pushed herself forward, hand slinking its way off Seulgi’s back and down her spine as she eased over to replace where Seulgi sat on the edge of the tub closes to the faucet. Wendy pushed the knob back down and then yanked it up. Down then up and down then up. A laugh bubbled from her chest as she did it one more time. “I can’t believe I didn’t realize that. Wow, maybe I am brainless.”  
  
Seulgi swooned. She really was adorable. “No, no, no, a lot of people get confused.”  
  
“Do they?” She peered up through those thick lashes, bottom lip pulled between her teeth. Seulgi’s chest fluttered and all she could manage was a nod at those surprisingly innocent eyes. “Thank you so much for helping me.”  
  
“It was no trouble,” she said with difficulty because Wendy’s hand was on her forearm, thumb caressing the skin at the bend of her elbow and looking at her as if she’d saved her life.  
  
“Maybe you could help me with something else,” she said as they walked back through the penthouse and out the front door where they lingered.   
  
“Like what?”  
  
She beamed, full and sweet, hip propped against the door jamb. Her robe had slipped off one of her shoulders giving full view to smooth, pallid skin and sharp collar bones. She’d seen a lot of people sink their teeth into those collar bones. “I’ll find you when the time is right.”  
  
“Oh—okay.”  
  
“My name is Seungwan, by the way.”  
  
“I know,” Seulgi said without thinking.  
  
Blonde eyebrows lifted. “You knew?”  
  
“Knew? I—no, I didn’t—Your name? No. No, I didn’t know your name.” For the love of _god._ She needed to get a hold of herself. “I’m Seulgi.”  
  
Seungwan giggled. “Now, _I _do know that.” A finger tapped on her name badge twice in succession before she pulled away. “I’ll see you around, Seulgi.”  
  
Seulgi offered a smile and a wave. Her brain was too busy short-circuiting over the fact that Wendy—Seungwan—said her name. Actually said her name. Not just in her imagination, not uttered from Seulgi’s own mouth as she played through fantasies, but actually in the flesh with her own lips said her name.  
  
It was the thing her wet dreams were made of.  
  
Except this was no dream and Seulgi didn’t know if she was the luckiest girl or the most cursed to be stuck in such a predicament.  
  
-/-/-/-  
  
She quite literally bumped into Seungwan one morning on her way in. Coffee went everywhere, splattering out of a cup worth five dollars too much. The stains on her work pants and all over her shoes were more alarming than the scalding burn that she could feel on her skin. She _just_ pressed those pants and the shoes were her best pair and she was two bus rides away from her apartment to go back to make a quick change.  
  
“I’m sorry!” A voice came in past the disorientation of what just happened. “I’m so, so sorry. It didn’t burn you, did it?”  
  
It took a couple of seconds for Seulgi to realize who was talking to her and that it was real and not some fanciful dream she was having. The fact Seungwan was in Korea and in her hotel and dabbing at her with the scarf strewn around her neck hadn’t sunk in just yet.   
  
“I’m okay.”  
  
“What happened in here?” Yerim appeared, sighing when she saw the mess on the floor. _”Great.”_  
  
Seulgi winced. “Sorry.”  
  
“No, it was my fault,” said Seungwan. “I wasn’t looking where I was going.”  
  
“I’ll get the mop,” said Yerim before heading off.  
  
“Are you sure you’re okay?” Doe-eyes were looking up at her through wisps of caramel toned hair that had fallen into her face. Seulgi could smell her perfume—that lovely scent that filled the penthouse upstairs. She always wondered what _Wendy_smelt like. She always looked like she smelt like cream and strawberries what with her red lips and skin that glowed like well-polished pearls. But this was much better. Much, much better.  
  
“I’m fine.”   
  
“Move, you clumsy grizzly.” Yerim shooed her aside. The mop smacked the ground with a nasty slap, sloshing water across the floor.   
  
“I can do that,” Seulgi said, gathering herself again.  
  
Yerim shooed her off. “No, gross, you smell like old coffee grounds. I think there are spare pants in the uniform closet.”  
  
“I’ll come with you,” Seungwan offered. Before Seulgi could protest, she was already on her way back through the halls. “I’m really sorry.”  
  
“It’s okay. Promise. It happens.”   
  
There were a lot of things in the uniform closet. Mostly aprons and shirts for the cleaning staff. The only pair of pants she found were a size too big and smelt like mothballs. It was better than spoiled coffee so she grabbed them and headed for the employee restroom.   
  
“Where were you going in such a hurry?” she asked through the door.  
  
“To catch a bus?” Seungwan said, distraught and tired. “I needed to go to the store but without a car, it’s a bus or a cab but I’m not sure how they work here yet.”  
  
They always told her she was too good because the next words out of her mouth were, “I could take you.”  
  
“Really?”  
  
Seulgi wasn’t ready for the way Seungwan’s eyes lit up when she stepped out of the restroom. “I don’t drive but I know how everything works. Can you wait until after my shift?”  
  
“Of course I can! But there’s something we need to do first.”  
  
“What?”  
  
One side of her mouth pulled back in a grin. “Get you better pants.”  
  
-/-/-/-  
  
She found herself in Seungwan’s bedroom, seated on the edge of the mattress while she dug around the closet. The bedroom was the standard sort but Seulgi pretended it was Seungwan’s own. What sort of paintings would she have on her walls? What would she stock on her vanity? What color were her bedsheets and drapes and did she live by lamplight or by sunlight?  
  
“I know I packed a pair of business slacks,” Seungwan grumbled from the closet.   
  
Seulgi checked the time on her phone. Seungwan said they would only be a minute but a minute was turning into a few. Yerim had already sent her a text asking where she was because she was bored and a woman had asked her if she was even old enough to be working there. Seulgi ignored the text. She didn’t feel bad for taking a little longer knowing that Yerim was being forced to do her job for once.  
  
“Here!” Seungwan shouted causing Seulgi to jump. She looked up to find Seungwan holding up a pair of pants by the waist so the legs dangled down, flapping as she walked over to her. “These should fit. I think they’re Sooyoung’s.”  
  
Seulgi took them into her hands. She was skeptical at first about Seungwan’s pants being long enough but if they came from her manager they’d probably do. “Do you have a bathroom?”  
  
“Hm? Oh, just change here. I won’t look.” Flashing a wink, she sauntered out the door, flipping her hair as she went. When she was certain she was far enough away, Seulgi hurried to get the mothball smelling pants off her legs. “Do you want anything to drink?” called Seungwan from another room. “I could make you a replacement coffee.”  
  
“You don’t have to.”  
  
“Oh, I have to. I’m going to.”  
  
“I guess if you have to.”  
  
She heard Seungwan laugh softly followed by the sounds of a coffee maker whirling. Fastening the button, Seulgi yanked up the zipper and looked at herself in the tall, standing mirror across the room. The pants fit her well. A little long, but nothing a cuff or two couldn’t fix. Running her hands over her thighs she could feel the expense of the material.   
  
“Those look good on you.” Seulgi looked up in the mirror to find Seungwan standing in the doorway, two mugs of coffee in hand. Her gaze was slow to move, trailing from ankles to thighs, to the swell of back pockets where her eyes lingered. “Don’t tell Sooyoung I gave them to you.”  
  
“I can return them first thing tomorrow,” she said, turning around to face her.  
  
Her eyes finally made it to Seulgi’s with a shake of the head. “They’re yours.” Stepping in, she held out the blue, ceramic mug steaming and rich with cream. “I made it like mine. I hope you like it.  
  
Seulgi took a sip. It was sweet, just the way she liked it. “It’s perfect.”   
  
Seungwan bit her lip. “You’re just saying that.”  
  
“No, I mean it.” Blowing off steam, she took another drink aided by a smile that drew out Seungwan’s own satisfied grin.  
  
“Have you eaten breakfast yet?” she asked.   
  
Seulgi wanted to say she hadn’t. Not that she could count the cereal bar she grabbed on the way out and the replacement coffee she was drinking now. There was a box of pancake mix sitting on Seungwan’s counter along with a carton of blueberries that tempted her.  
  
“I should get to work,” she said instead when she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She knew it had to be Yerim. No one else texted her this early in the morning.  
  
“On an empty stomach?”  
  
“I ate.”  
  
Seungwan crossed her arms, pout gracing her lips. “I don’t believe you.”  
  
A knock tapped on the door followed by the creak of it opening.  
  
“I find it hard to believe you went and came back from the store—” Sooyoung stopped at the entryway to the kitchen. Her eyes cut Seulgi up and down. “Hi.” She turned to Seungwan, thumb pointed over her shoulder as if Seulgi wasn’t there. “What is she doing here?”  
  
“Be nice, Soo. She was in trouble.”  
  
“You’re going to be in trouble if we’re late to this appointment.”  
  
“Can’t you stop and smell the roses for once?”  
  
“I’ll smell the roses when I’m—” A mug forcefully tipped at her lips cut her off.   
  
“There, there, much better.” Seungwan moved the cup away for Sooyoung to swallow. The glare she received didn’t seem to deter her a bit.   
  
Seulgi cleared her throat. “Thank you for, uh, the pants. I’ll see you later?”   
  
Sooyoung lifted an eyebrow. “Pants?”  
  
“Drink your coffee.” Seungwan shoved the mug into Sooyoung’s hand. “I’ll walk you out.” Taking Seulgi by the arm, she steered her toward the front door where they hovered—Seulgi on the outside while Seungwan leaned against the door jamb, grinning at her through the wide crack. “What time should I expect you?”  
  
“Six?”  
  
“Six it is. Keep the mug. And the pants.” With a wink, she let the door close.  
  
Seulgi looked down at her coffee, steam rising up as hot as her cheeks.   
  
-/-/-/-  
  
Seungwan was there. Six o’clock sharp. She was dressed simply in a pair of black skinny pants and a tight black muscle tee that rode up on her stomach, skin flashing when she stood from the chair she was waiting with a wave. She was so stunningly precious.   
  
“Ready to go?” asked Seulgi.   
  
“Ready!”   
  
There was a store not too far away from the hotel. Seulgi led the way, catching a quick bus ride that would leave them with only a block and a half to spare. When they arrived, Seungwan grabbed a cart and Seulgi offered to push it.  
  
“Are you kidding? I love this part!” Seungwan said as she took hold of the handle and cut them through the store.   
  
Seulgi smiled to herself, trailing behind in amusement. It was weird seeing Seungwan do something as mundane as shopping. But she was human and did the same normal, human tasks that they all did like use the bathroom, drink straight from the milk carton, and squeal in delight over a spicy kimchi sample offered by a store worker who told Seungwan,  
  
“You’re so pretty. And so skinny! Have more, have more.”  
  
Seungwan accepted the little, plastic cup with a thank you before she skipped off to join Seulgi by a freezer of frozen vegetables.  
  
“Thank you for bringing me.” She dropped bags of mixed vegetables she got from a freezer into the cart. Letting the door close, she continued on down the aisle, stopping every so often to examine the contents. “I’m not used to the stores here yet. I’m not used to anything here yet.”  
  
“What brought you to Korea?”  
  
Seungwan’s eyes narrowed before she answered. “Change of scenery. I haven’t been back since I was a kid so everything is like new to me.” Seulgi couldn’t relate but she tried to imagine. “Did you want anything?” she asked. Seulgi shook her head and let Seungwan finish up, crossing out a grocery list as she went until everything was completed.   
  
At the register, they checked out and Seulgi helped the lady bag. Two tills over she caught sight of a man looking their way. He had a friend with him who he nudged and motioned to the register Seulgi stood at. Their eyes zeroed in on Seungwan who was smiling brightly at the cashier as she handed her a receipt with compliments on her pretty smile. The men across the way thought she was pretty too but for a very different reason.  
  
“All done?” asked Seulgi. She steered them out of the store, planting herself between Seungwan and the men who were headed their way. “Do you want to get bubble tea?” she asked suddenly.  
  
“Huh?”  
  
“In here.” She pointed at a little spot down the shopping strip. “They have really unique flavors.”   
  
Pulling the door open, she let Seungwan walk in before she ducked inside just before the men could round the corner and spot them. Ads plastered on the windows hid them from prying eyes and Seulgi waited for them to walk on before she allowed the knots in her shoulders to loosen.   
  
“Is everything okay?” asked Seungwan. Seulgi turned over her shoulder to find her staring oddly up at her. She realized then how odd that must’ve seemed. As far as Seungwan knew, she was just another guest at her hotel and no one else. “Did you see someone you knew?”  
  
She rushed for a lie. “An ex.”  
  
“Are they?” she craned her neck up to peer out the window beside her.   
  
Seulgi watched the men cut away from the sidewalk and disappear into the parking lot full of cars. She relaxed. “Yeah…”  
  
“Is it safe now?”  
  
She put on a smile. “Yeah. Let’s go.”  
  
-/-/-/-  
  
Seulgi hadn’t really meant to get bubble tea but they did anyway at a little spot just a walk away from the hotel far from where they were before. She grabbed them a table toward the back, safe from any prying eyes. She sipped her drink while Seungwan scooped at a vanilla bean sundae topped with strawberries, bananas, and chocolate chips.   
  
“So, what do you do?” she asked, licking a smudge of ice cream from her bottom lip. A line ran down her finger and she sucked it off. Seulgi found it endearing. She never expected Wendy to be a messy eater like herself.   
  
“I’m a student,” she answered. “Online classes mainly so I can put more hours in at work.”  
  
“What are you studying?”  
  
“Architecture.”  
  
Seungwan’s eyes widened in surprise, exclaiming through a mouthful on how impressive and how much work that must be. “What do you do outside of work and school?”  
  
She shrugged. “I read, I like to go to bookstores. I wish I could read everything.”  
  
Seungwan giggled. “You don’t seem to get out much.”  
  
She blushed, head dipping to sip her drink. She didn’t. The most out-there thing she did was watch dirty videos on the internet. She lived a simple, easy, boring, day-to-day life otherwise. Yerim liked to tease but she couldn’t help it. That’s just how she was and nothing ever came about to rattle her mundane world until now. Until—  
  
She stopped when she realized that the blip in her mundane world was staring at her, elbow propped on the table and chin resting in her palm. She brought her drink to her mouth, took a long sip from the straw before setting it down with a lick to the lips leaving them glossy. Glossy as her eyes that surveyed Seulgi with curiosity.   
  
“What? Is there some on my face?” Seulgi asked, slurping up a tapioca ball and chewed. Seungwan laughed and shook her head though Seulgi picked up a napkin anyway. “What about you? What do you do?”  
  
“I’m a pornstar.” She said it so nonchalantly that Seulgi almost missed it. But she couldn’t very well miss it. Not when Seungwan was staring at her, head tilted slightly to the side. “But you already knew that, didn’t you?”  
  
Seulgi swallowed the wad in her mouth and went still.   
  
“I saw them at the store and following us,” Seungwan went on. “Is that why you rushed us out? Were you trying to hide me?”  
  
Seulgi sat back against the booth hoping the cool leather would ease away the heat that erupted through her body. The embarrassment of what it meant for Seungwan to know that she knew who she really was wasn’t settling well in her stomach. All that almond milk and tapioca was gurgling and the tips of her ears were stinging and there was a boulder-sized knot in her throat.   
  
She fished for something to say, something that would dampen the realization that washed over Seungwan’s face in a slow sort of panic before it eased into relief into indifference. Seulgi knew the girl harbored more facial expressions than the emoji keyboard but never had them directed at her and they never made her feel so nasty.   
  
“It’s nothing to be ashamed of,” said Seungwan after a moment. She ate the last bite of her sundae and licked the spoon clean. “We all have desires. Fantasies. Needs.”   
  
“I’m sorry.”  
  
“For what?”  
  
Seulgi shrugged. She wasn’t really sure. It was dishonest and insensitive to say she was sorry for being a fan of her—what could she even call it?—work. Even if it wasn’t just what she did in those videos that got her. Seungwan served a little more than a hot, sexy camgirl with a killer bod. She was sort of Seulgi’s aha moment. Not that it made it better or didn’t sound so _cheesy. _  
  
“If you’re apologizing for watching, don’t. It _is _what it’s for.”  
  
Hearing it out loud did nothing to help Seulgi’s sudden shame. She didn’t have an appetite anymore and she pushed her drink away. “I didn’t want you to feel awkward.”  
  
“I didn’t think I'd run into someone in _Korea_ who would recognize me and so soon. Especially not a woman. You're unexpected.” Seulgi floundered. Seungwan giggled. “And cute.”  
  
“I’m sor—I mean, I’m not sorry.” She sighed. “I meant to say I won’t tell anyone.”  
  
Seungwan shrugged. “You’re not the only one. _Clearly,” _she added with disdain. “That’s what Sooyoung is for. I’m a pornstar, not a prostitute. You would be surprised how many don’t know the difference.”   
  
Seulgi’s stomach plummeted. “I wouldn’t ask you to do that.”  
  
“Why not?”  
  
“Why _not?”_ She blinked. It wasn’t the response she expected.   
  
“Others wouldn’t hesitate,” Seungwan said, matter a fact. She picked up the straw in her drink and bounced it around, playing with the tapioca balls inside. “Not that I’d say yes to them but sometimes it can be flattering. If they’re nice about it.”  
  
“That’s—I couldn’t. You’re a…”  
  
“Person?” she laughed, loud and easy yet empty. “I’ve heard that one before. I know I’m a person. I also have needs just like you and everyone else who watches me. I _get_ it.”  
  
Seulgi pressed the back of her hand to her forehead. This was far too much for her to handle. It was one thing just simply talking to Seungwan. It was another talking about _that _with her. All of her lewd thoughts and fantasies started to swirl around in her head along with videos she knew so well they were ingrained in her mind like a brand never to be wiped away. It made everything all too real and just how odd the entire situation was. These things happened in TV shows and movies, not to random, depraved, college girls who worked shifts as a hotel receptionist. Yet, here she was, staring a dream in the face with her staring back at her.  
  
“Am I making you uncomfortable?” asked Seungwan. She was making her a lot of things but none Seulgi could voice at the moment. Luckily, Seungwan filled the gap of her own question. “It's just that, I’m here for a very long time and you’re really attractive and I haven’t been treated this nicely in ages. You wouldn’t have needed to ask. You don’t.”  
  
Seulgi wanted to die. She wanted to bury herself in a hole and die because Seungwan was grinning like a cheshire cat and Seulgi’s ears were bright, fiery red. Was she just having fun with her or was she serious? Did she just admit that she’d—   
  
No way. Nope. No, she did not. She couldn’t have.   
  
“You have thought about it, haven’t you?” Seungwan prodded, insecurity creeping around the edges of her words. “Ever since you saw me, did you think about what it would be like not to just watch me on a screen?”  
  
Seulgi choked. “I—uh...”  
  
“I’ve thought about you.”  
  
Seulgi didn’t have any words to say to that. Her throat ran dry and her stomach fluttered so hard she was afraid she would vomit.   
  
“Or do we need to warm up to each other a little more? We could be friends. I could use one here.” Her voice dipped into that smoky husk and her eyes screwed up to peer through her lashes in Seulgi’s most favorite teasing look. “Would you like that?”  
  
“Yeah,” she croaked.  
  
Lips curled back into something sinister. “I’d like that, too.”  
  
-/-/-/-  
  
An angry customer started her day off on a bad note. Missing possessions was his complaint. When Seulgi told him it must’ve been misplaced because she didn’t find it in the lost and found and the cleaning attendants hadn’t turned up anything either. He proceeded to yell in her face before storming out the door.   
  
“What a headache,” Yerim grumbled, clicking her mouse to a game of Freecell pulled up on the computer. There were angry tears in Seulgi’s eyes and she blinked them back before they could well up any larger.   
  
“Hello, beautiful.”  
  
Seulgi’s spine tingled and her lashes fluttered, ridding the last bits of wetness from her lids. She found Seungwan at the front desk, her honey-toned hair spilling over her shoulders and her mouth stretched back in that all too inviting grin.   
  
“You look like you could use this more than me.”  
  
A paper cup of coffee dropped onto the front counter from a hand touched with rings. Seulgi noticed she was dressed to go out, purse hanging off her shoulder and makeup done professionally.   
  
“What about me?” Yerim pouted.   
  
She tapped a glossy lip with a finger. “I think I have a lollipop in my purse.”  
  
Yerim blanched and Seulgi snorted.   
  
“I heard there’s a rooftop lounge party here later this month,” said Seungwan, pushing up against the counter with her body squared directly at Seulgi, giving her every ounce of her attention. “The announcement said live music and half-price cocktails until midnight. Would you like to go with me?”  
  
Seulgi had been asked out a few times in her life. She went on dates, some proposed over texts or DM’s and even fewer in person. They were all from the mouths of boys she had known over the years so it was normal for her to miss the true connotations of what Seungwan was presenting her with. She said they could be friends, after all, so the butterflies in her stomach had no place there. Neither did Seungwan’s lip bite as she waited for a response but Seulgi wouldn’t get hung up on that   
  
“Uh, yeah, okay.”  
  
Teeth let go of that fleshy lip and Seulgi watched the color fade back into the spot. “It’s not going to be too much partying for a square like you, is it?”  
  
“I think I can handle it.”  
  
She beamed. “I can’t wait.”  
  
“Seungwan, breakfast.” Sooyoung snapped her fingers so hard it echoed through the lobby. “Your waffles are getting cold.”  
  
“See you later.” She winked and pulled away to catch up with her manager, voice loud as she went. “We wouldn’t have to worry about that if we had wancakes instead.”  
  
“I hate you. Why did I come here with you?”  
  
Laughing, Seungwan latched onto Sooyoung’s arm and disappeared around the corner into the dining hall.   
  
“What was _that?”_  
  
“What was what?”  
  
“Did she just ask you out?”  
  
Seulgi ignited. “We’re friends.”  
  
“Since when? You don’t even know her.”  
  
If only Yerim knew just how _well _she knew Seungwan. “They’re new here. I’m being polite.”  
  
“Sure you are.” Yerim scoffed. “She smells like trouble.”   
  
Seulgi shivered. Yerim didn’t know that Seungwan was just the kind of trouble she didn’t mind.   
  
-/-/-/-  
  
She pulled out her laptop that night out of habit.   
  
The week was long and weirder than usual with the weeks following ironing out into a comfortable routine. She spent her time after shifts with Seungwan in idle chat in the dining lounge or on the patio out back accompanied by vacant grills and rocking chairs, or in her penthouse making food together.   
  
Seulgi shut her eyes, fingers pressing into her temples. The last one of those panned out differently than the others.   
  
They made gimbap up in Seungwan’s penthouse. Well, Seungwan made it while Seulgi observed.   
  
“You’re really good at that.” Seulgi praised.   
  
“Here, try some.” Taking a roll, she brought it to Seulgi’s mouth. Fingers brushed against her lips like tiny sparks and she pulled back to chew before the sensation could get the best of her. “Is it good?”  
  
“Mhmm,” she said through a full mouth.   
  
Seungwan giggled and licked her fingers, index sliding out slowly followed by the middle one that popped with an audible sound. “You should come by more often.”  
  
So Seulgi did. Often. Maybe too often though each time felt more comfortable than the previous. She didn’t feel so starstruck anymore though Seungwan still gave her butterflies. She didn’t stumble over her words as much anymore though Seungwan still took her breath away with a smile. And she didn’t freeze up so much anymore though that was a hard one to shake because Seungwan’s hands were electrifying.   
  
It was hard not to notice from how much Seungwan liked to touch her. She pressed hands to Seulgi’s back, let them slide across her shoulders when she walked by, placed a hand on her shoulder or hand or arm when she laughed at something funny Seulgi said or reached up to peel away a pesky piece of hair from her face.   
  
“Do you need any help?” asked Seulgi as Seungwan reached up into a cabinet above Seulgi’s head, stretched up on her tiptoes.   
  
“No, I got it.” Her balance wavered and her body leaned forward, pressing her chest into Seulgi’s side. Two wine glasses hooked on her fingers and she eased back down, chin falling onto Seulgi’s shoulder on the return. “Hi.”  
  
She didn’t dare move. She could feel all of Seungwan against her, could feel the heat of her breath against her neck and hear the grin when Seulgi responded with a breathy, “Hey.”  
  
“Would you like a drink?”  
  
She should’ve said no because her mind was already hazy just at Seungwan’s presence and her touch and her warmth but she wanted to be polite. She was always polite.   
  
“Yes, please.”  
  
Sooyoung came in just in time, shooed Seulgi out because she and Seungwan needed to talk and told her that,  
  
_“I’m enough company for her and three is a crowd.”_  
  
She was restless for the rest of the day after that.   
  
Seulgi scrolled through her bookmarks and clicked on a video. A thumbnail of Seungwan filled the screen before she hit play and the still image became live. Watching Seungwan was so much different before. She used to be a two-dimensional object untouchable and unattainable. Now she was 3D and 4K all in one and what was playing on the screen paled immensely to what the real thing was.   
  
“How did you find me?”  
  
Seulgi looked up from the display of tangerines she was picking from. They were at the store again for a few things she needed to grab before heading home. Seungwan decided to come with her even if it was only for an hour or so.  
  
_“I needed to get away from Sooyoung,” _was her reasoning. Seulgi wondered how much time they spent together and how close they were. They must’ve been more friends than business acquaintances if a manager decided to travel halfway around the world for a reason like a change of scenery.  
  
“A friend,” she answered. A tangerine dropped into a bag of two others. One more would do. Picking up another, she examined the skin.  
  
“What did they have to say about me?”  
  
Seulgi shrugged in attempts to appear indifferent but talking about Seungwan’s profession made her nervous. Talking about her discovery made her even more so. “They said you were good.”  
  
“Just good?”  
  
“He liked you a lot I guess.”  
  
“You guess?”  
  
Deciding on a tangerine, Seulgi placed it into the bag and twisted it closed. “Yeah, I guess.”  
  
“What about you?”  
  
She could feel the red taking over her face and the heat followed when she met Seungwan’s curious stare. She was looking at her so innocently but there was a twist to her lips right at the corner. “I like you, too.”  
  
Seungwan laughed but it wasn’t mocking. “Is this weird for you?”  
  
Seulgi scratched the back of her head. “A little.”  
  
“I'll let you off the hook. For now,” she threw over her shoulder as she left Seulgi at the register to check out.   
  
Taking her receipt, Seulgi found her standing in front of a pinboard filled with listings and advertisements. Seulgi used to look through them back when she was looking for part-time work in her first years of school.   
  
“Looking for something?” she asked.   
  
“Sooyoung didn’t want me to tell you but I’m moving here.” Neatly manicured nails snatched off an apartment listing. There was a rent special for those moving in within the next three months, a perk added for the newly renovated designs and floor plans. “I didn’t lie to you before,” she continued, “I am here for a change of scenery but it’ll be a permanent one.”  
  
“Why Korea?”   
  
“I wanted to come home,” she said, softly. Folding the listing, she stuck it into her back pocket and led them out of the store. “What I do…what you see on a screen is different than what happens when the cameras aren’t rolling. Being here, I feel far away from that.”   
  
Seulgi knew that. She read about things. Saw blog posts and articles and heard some of her friends talk about how the industry really was and how they could never watch it themselves knowing what went on. Seulgi always felt guilty listening to those conversations and clicking on videos. She tried her best, did her research to find companies that did things _right._ But right didn’t mean anything when the world was full of half-truths and smokescreens.   
  
“I’m looking for work,” she said, the smile returning to her voice that had disappeared a moment ago. “I’ve already had a few interviews.”  
  
Seulgi idled them at a bus stop. “As in…”  
  
“No. Not that.” Her words were harder. Harder than Seulgi had heard before. “Performing, maybe. I’m good at bartending.” She shrugged. “Sooyoung is helping me. We’re hoping that, at the end of these months, I’ll be employed and can start over fresh. If not, then I’m going back to Canada until I can try again.”  
  
“Oh.” Seulgi didn’t know what else to say. The situation seemed delicate. She never met someone like Seungwan or anyone with her sort of background. She didn’t think she could speak into it properly.   
  
“Don’t be so stiff.” A shoulder bumped into Seulgi’s. She offered a light smile. “I want this. And there is one thing I am sure of.”  
  
“What?”  
  
Seungwan grinned up at her. “I already have someone here for me.”   
  
-/-/-/-  
  
She was snagging a yogurt cup from the complimentary breakfast bar when someone cleared their throat behind her. Seulgi turned to find herself on the receiving end of Sooyoung’s scrutinizing eyebrow.   
  
“Did you want this one?” she said, pointing at the yogurt cup. It was the last blueberry.   
  
Sooyoung rolled her eyes. “Come with me.”  
  
Seulgi forwent telling her she was on the clock and followed her down the hall to one of the small conference rooms they supplied for business meetings. Sooyoung looked up and down the hall before closing the door and gesturing for Seulgi to sit. Her yogurt would have to wait.   
  
“We need to talk about Seungwan.” Straight to the point.   
  
Seulgi expected that’s what she wanted her for but hearing Sooyoung say it out loud and so accusatory made her palms sweat. “What about?”  
  
“You’ve been spending a lot of time together.” She leaned against the table with her arms folded over the wood grains like a cop questioning a suspect. “What do you consider her? A friend? A fling? Fap material?”  
  
Seulgi’s ears burned. “That’s a little crass.”  
  
Sooyoung scoffed. “As a consumer of the industry, I’m sure you’ve heard worse.”  
  
Seulgi squirmed. Dealing with Seungwan was one thing but she never felt at ease around Sooyoung. She made her fish for words, trying to find the right thing to say. But her nature always pointed toward the truth and that is what she gave.   
  
“A friend, I guess.”  
  
Sooyoung’s eyes narrowed obviously unamused at the answer. “I advised Seungwan not to get involved too quickly with anyone especially someone who knew _who_ she was. People like you pose a risk and could be a detriment to what she is trying to accomplish here.”  
  
“I haven’t told anyone.”  
  
“Yet.”  
  
“I won’t. I promise.” She couldn’t tell anyone. It would be humiliating trying to explain how she even knew who Seungwan was. She couldn’t deal with that. “I don’t want to hurt her.”  
  
“Why not?”  
  
Seulgi blinked at the question. “What do you mean?”  
  
“We’ve encountered something like this before,” she explained. “Even sex workers have lives. They date. I’ll spare you the details but things got bad. Lawyers got involved, a lawsuit. I take the protection of my client very seriously and if you threaten that safety, I will take the necessary actions to put an end to it.”  
  
“I don’t want to be arrested.”  
  
“You won’t as long as what you’re telling me is the truth.”  
  
The words Sooyoung told her scared her. She had never been in trouble with the law and she never wanted to be. But what made her stomach ache more was the story about what happened to Seungwan last time.  
  
She didn’t know the details and maybe she never would—it wasn’t her business. What she did know was that she didn’t want to bring any harm to Seungwan and she had no intention of exploiting who she was for any sort of gain. There was no gain to be had not when she had already garnered her trust and friendship and maybe more?   
  
“It’s the truth,” she said. “I’ll sign an agreement.”  
  
“An agreement? Sooyoung laughed, waving a dismissive hand. ”Don’t worry.” She flashed a devilish smile. “Your closeted embarrassment already makes a good gag order.”  
  
The chair whined as Sooyoung stood up.   
  
“Is that it?”   
  
Sooyoung looked down at Seulgi, the seriousness drawn into her face lined with a soft tint of affection. “Take care of my girl. Got it?”  
  
Seulgi nodded with a smile. “Got it.”  
  
-/-/-/-  
  
The night of the rooftop party finally came. Though not soon enough. Seulgi had spent time with Seungwan but there was something different about actually going out to do something like this with her. She wasn’t sure if she could call it a date because it wasn’t really that but her insides thought differently and she couldn’t help the cheesy smile on her face when she knocked on Seungwan’s door to pick her up.  
  
“Hey, beautiful,” she greeted as usual.   
  
Seulgi wanted to say that Seungwan was the beautiful one. She was in a simple, white-collared crop top and a black skirt that hugged her hips. The booties she wore gave her an extra inch but she still had to tilt her chin up to meet Seungwan’s eyes that were framed by strands of golden hair while the rest was pulled up into a high ponytail.   
  
Seulgi felt like a potato in comparison in her nice jeans, fitted top, paired with a crimson red leather jacket. But she didn’t miss the way Seungwan ate her up with her eyes, lips tugging into a pleased smile at what she saw.   
  
“Ready?” asked Seulgi.   
  
“Ready.”  
  
An arm looped around hers as Seulgi took them into the elevator and led them out onto the rooftop lounge. It was an open area with couches and chairs to sit, partially tucked safely beneath a veranda while the rest bore the moonlight down on them. An open bar was fanned with people as they ordered drinks and others moved to the music played by a DJ manning a booth under a set of changing multicolored lights that lit up a small dance area.  
  
Seulgi surveyed the scene. She knew the hotel facilitated these events every so often but she never went. There was never anyone to go with but with Seungwan on her arm, she felt part of the in-crowd.  
  
“Wow, this is amazing,” said Seungwan. Her eyes were glittering and wide as she let them sweep across the festivities. “Should we get drinks?”  
  
Seulgi was pulled along before she could answer, joining the line at the bar. It took a few minutes before they ordered and got their drinks. Seulgi sipped on something electric blue while Seungwan took a taste of her wine with a moan.   
  
“I needed a night like this,” she said with another drink. “Do you want to dance?”  
  
She wasn’t given a chance to answer and she followed suit after Seungwan who was making way toward multicolored lights. The crowd had grown a little bigger now and they melded into it easily. They spent much of the night like that, moving to the music as it switched from one song to the next, occasionally joining a few others who found a way into their circle and ordered more drinks as the ones they had met their end.   
  
Despite the coolness of the night, Seulgi was burning up. From the pack of bodies now crowded into the space, to the surges that went through her when Seungwan grabbed for her hands, bringing her into her so their bodies bumped and grinded against one another.   
  
Arms draped over Seulgi’s shoulders, trapping her within heat and she reached out to circle her own around Seungwan’s hips. The jostle of the masses pushed them ever closer and Seulgi’s cheeks ignited when they pressed chest to chest.   
  
Her eyes flickered down to pink lips that she’d been distracted by all night. One because Seungwan had a habit of biting into it, drawing Seulgi’s attention every time she did so accompanied by the smolder in her gaze when she caught Seugi staring.   
  
“How are you feeling?” Seungwan asked over the music.   
  
“A little hot.”  
  
Seungwan laughed though Seulgi felt the vibrations of it more than she heard it. “Do you want to get some air?”  
  
With a nod, Seungwan peeled herself away, hand grazing all the way down to Seugi’s hand that she took into hers as she led her away from the dance floor.   
  
After a stop at the bar, they headed toward the far end of the rooftop where only a few people were peppered about. The wind blew up over the railing, rustling through Seulgi’s hair as she stared out over the city twinkling with lights.   
  
“It’s nice tonight,” said Seungwan. She took a drink and let her wrists drape over the railing, glass dangling meters from a shattery doom below. “Thank you for coming out with me.”  
  
“Thanks for inviting me.”  
  
Seungwan smiled softly. “I’m curious. What else do you know about me?”  
  
Seulgi laughed uneasily. She could say so a lot but after spending so much time with Seungwan, she had learned that there was a lot she really didn’t know about Seungwan from what she observed through the screen. Not that she minded. She liked it. She liked who she got to know.   
  
“Whatever you put on your blog,” she answered because it was true. She wanted Seungwan to know that it wasn’t just the sex that she was attracted to.   
  
The revelation made Seungwan’s eyebrows lift. “Really?”  
  
She nodded.   
  
“Which did you follow first?”  
  
Seulgi blushed. “Not your blog.”  
  
That drew a smirk out of her and Seungwan turned to her, hip propped against the cement ledge. “Do you watch me often?”  
  
She basically only watched her. “Yes.”  
  
“What’s your favorite?” she asked. She noticed Seulgi’s hesitation and helped her with a bit more clarification. “Me with guys or girls?”  
  
“Neither.”  
  
“Me alone, then.” Seungwan grinned. “Do you think about having me all to yourself?”  
  
Seulgi looked down, finally meeting her gaze. The warmth from dancing had come away only to be replaced by a different sort of burn. And if she was right, it was the same kind that was sparking in Seungwan’s eyes.   
  
“All the time.”  
  
Seungwan blinked and for the first time, Seulgi was able to see her blush.   
  
“What would your friends think—you, hanging out on a rooftop with your favorite pornstar?” Seungwan chuckled. “You don’t have a boyfriend, do you?” Seulgi shook her head. Seungwan’s eyebrows pulled in. “Do you have a...”  
  
“No.”  
  
“Is that your preference?”  
  
She nodded.   
  
“I knew I was lucky.”  
  
“Are you?” Seulgi drank what was left in her glass. Wine was a bad choice. It only added to the heat already flowing through her veins.   
  
“I had hoped you didn’t know who I was,” said Seungwan. She almost sounded sad to say it and it made something in Seulgi’s chest hurts. “I don’t have very good luck with ones who do.”  
  
“Sooyoung told me.”  
  
Seungwan hummed, noting that she knew about the conversation. “I would’ve cut this a long time ago but you’re different.” She shrugged. “And considering you’re one of the very, _very_ rare few who didn’t try to grab my boobs or told me how much they’d love to have their hand around my throat, I’ve decided to make an exception.”  
  
“An exception?  
  
“I _do_ like you, Seulgi.” She stepped forward, her neck stretching evermore to be able to keep their eyes locked. “I mean, I _really_ like you.”  
  
“I—I like you, too.”  
  
“So…” Her bottom lip drew in, biting down hard. Seulgi didn’t know why it made her heart flutter seeing it. “Do you want to come back to my room with me?”  
  
-/-/-/-  
  
She had been in Seungwan’s room many times before but being there now felt different. The atmosphere was charged and hands were pulling off her jacket and Seungwan was leading her through the penthouse like a puppy following its master.   
  
“Do you have to work in the morning?” asked Seungwan as she let her hair down. It rained over her shoulders in golden waves.   
  
”I took the day off.”  
  
“Would you like to stay the night?” They made it as far as the dining room but Seulgi’s mind jumped straight to the bedroom at the question. How would it be to sleep beside Seungwan? With her?  
  
Seulgi flushed. “You wouldn’t mind?”  
  
“I’m asking, aren’t I?” Closing the distance between them, she draped arms over Seulgi’s shoulders.   
  
“I’d like that.”  
  
“Me, too.”  
  
And Seungwan kissed her   
  
It took a second too long for Seulgi to compute what was happening. Seungwan was kissing her. She was kissing her back. Her mouth was warm and moist against hers and Seulgi was pleased to find that Seungwan was smiling into it just the same.   
  
It was shy at first. Just soft, gentle presses and gliding lips as they learned the feel of one another. But that quickly changed and hands slipped into her hair, pulling her closer. Seulgi responded, the hands that once ghosted over hips, wrapping around Seungwan’s back to press her in. A tongue swiped along her lip and she opened her mouth to accept.   
  
She couldn’t choke a whimper when Seungwan’s tongue touched hers. She was creamy and soft and damp to the taste and she hungrily ate at it, wanting to kiss her deeper and longer and harder.   
  
“It's nice to finally kiss you,” Seungwan muttered against her mouth.   
  
Seulgi hummed a reply and drew her back in. Her tongue slipped passed teeth and Seungwan caught it between her lips giving it a long suck.   
  
And that sparked everything.   
  
She palmed at Seungwan’s stomach, searching out the end of her top. It pulled up over her head and away with ease and she let Seungwan do the same to her before buttons and a zipper was undone.   
  
She found herself with her back against the edge of a table that she used to brace herself as her pants were dragged from her legs. She had a moment to take Seungwan in completely when she stepped back to remove her skirt. She had seen Seungwan naked a lot. A lot, a lot. Maybe too much. Pixels had nothing on the real thing and she flushed when she noticed she was in a cute, little lacy thing that matched her bra.   
  
Nerves crept into her then.   
  
“What’s wrong?”  
  
“I just—I can’t believe this is real.”  
  
“It’s real.” She slinked up against Seulgi, skin touching skin. “I’m real.” Lips touched hers in a soft, lazy kiss. “The way I feel about you is real.”  
  
Seulgi whimpered.   
  
“Relax,” Seungwan cooed, a hand running up and down the length of her arm. “I’m not going to do anything you don’t want. Though I doubt there’s very little you don’t want from me.”  
  
That wasn’t the problem. It felt so _good _to have Seungwan against her. It just felt so surreal. And a lot of other things. Her head was spinning and her insides were spazzing.   
  
“I have an idea,” said Seungwan. “Sit on the couch.”  
  
She did as she was told and rounded to sit on the large couch that sat in the middle of the living room. She heard rustling from the other room where Seungwan had disappeared and she let herself take in long, steady breaths in the seconds she had to calm down.   
  
When Seungwan came back, she had a laptop in hand. Sitting it on the coffee table, she cracked it open.   
  
“I thought this might be easier.”  
  
Or humiliating.  
  
Seulgi could only watch as Seungwan brought up one of her own videos. It wasn’t one she had seen before and part of her simmered in excitement for something new while the other was freaking out because wow. This was really happening and how the hell was this supposed to relax her when she knew Seungwan would be there in the same room as her?   
  
“Just watch,” said Seungwan, stepping away. “Pretend I’m not here. That this is your room like any other time.”  
  
“But—“  
  
“Watch.”  
  
Turning her attention back to the screen, Seulgi watched.  
  
On the screen was Wendy. Just Wendy. She sat in the middle of a bed, white sheets wrinkled around her knees. Hands raised to palm at her chest and Seugi’s focus zapped in completely.   
  
There was always something about Wendy. Mesmerizing. When she was alone she was different than with others. Alone she felt like she was doing it for her, working herself up for her, chasing a release for her own pleasure.   
  
Seulgi wanted to chase that same release. She could feel the dampness between her legs when she shifted against the couch and she wanted to do like Seungwan said and do what she would do alone but she couldn’t. Not yet.   
  
On the screen, Wendy’s shirt came off leaving her bare, pink nipples hard. She pinched them between the pads of her fingers, eyes fluttering shut as she moaned out loud.   
  
Seulgi’s center pulsed, legs involuntarily spreading open a fraction.   
  
Turning around, Wendy bent forward onto her elbows so the viewer was given a full-on look of her from behind. She reached back between her legs, fingertips teasing what was hidden beneath the fabric. Seulgi found her chest moving up and down in time with Wendy’s deep breaths as underwear then came off, slipping slowly over the swell of her ass and down her thighs that spread open enough for Seugi to see how wet Wendy was.   
  
Seulgi licked her lips at the thought of her tongue lapping at the gloss that she saw.   
  
Wendy split herself open, showing pink depths that welcomed in a single finger. Seulgi sucked in a breath that earned her a chuckle from somewhere behind her.   
  
She tried to look back, chasing the sound of the voice that drew her out of the trance that Wendy had pulled her into but her chin was guided back around to the screen where she was subject to the slow in and out drag of fingers and gasping breaths of arousal.  
  
Hands suddenly slinked around her from behind, pulling her back so she rested against the couch. Blonde tresses rained down into her face, tickling her cheeks.   
  
“Are you all loosened up for me now?” Seungwan whispered, nose rubbing along the side of Seulgi’s face and into the crook of her neck.   
  
She nodded mutely, head tilting with the bump of a nose. Lips pressed into her pulse point and sucked before running over the spot with kisses that trailed the column of her neck. They were light and feathery, a contrast to the racy image playing on the computer.   
  
Wendy on screen was on her back now, body turned to the side so a thigh hid away what the hand between her legs was doing but Seulgi could imagine from the breathy moan Wendy let out and the arch of her back against the mattress.   
  
The arms around her loosened, hands dragging across her collar then dipped, palms grazing over nipples that reacted instantly to her touch.   
  
“You’re very sensitive.” She kissed Seulgi’s cheek. “So soft. So”—a finger pinched lightly but just enough to draw a gasp from Seulgi’s throat—“easy.” Pressure eased up a hand tilted her chin up and Seulgi craned her neck around to accept the kiss. “Would you like to hear a secret?”  
  
Seulgi hummed into her mouth.  
  
“I haven’t been with someone willingly like this in a long time.” Taking her bottom lip into her mouth, Seungwan sucked before letting it go. “You’re special to me, Seulgi. I want you to know that.”  
  
With a peck to her lips, Seungwan drew back and gave Seulgi’s shoulders a nudge. Leaning forward, she watched as one of Seungwan’s legs came over the back of the couch followed by the other and she sank down, slotting herself behind Seulgi on the wide cushions.   
  
Feet hooked around her ankles, pulling her legs apart. Seulgi sighed at how open she was. That if she had no underwear on, she’d be exposed for how wet she was just at Seungwan’s words, at her touch.   
  
Seungwan slid a hand down her stomach and over the soft cotton of her underwear, teasing just above where she wanted her before resting on her thigh, thumb stroking lazy circles on the feathery skin there.   
  
“If I had costars like you, I would never have to fake anything.” Seungwan’s voice was dark and her words curled something in Seulgi’s stomach. She knew some of the moments in those videos must’ve been staged. Things were just too mechanic and timed not to be rehearsed. But this wasn’t. “You’re so perfect just like this. The cameras would eat you up.”  
  
“Will you?”  
  
She heard Seungwan suck in a breath before she let it out in a low rumble of a chuckle that vibrated through Seulgi’s back. “Is that what you want? My mouth on you?”  
  
Seulgi whimpered. The video had ended but Seulgi didn’t care. She hadn’t been able to concentrate on it when Seungwan was there. Right there. Pressed up against her. Speaking dirty things into her ear. She almost thought it couldn’t get any worse but she was wrong. She wasn’t prepared.   
  
“Do you want to cum on my tongue?” she continued, lips grazing up the shell of Seulgi’s ear. “Let me drink you?”  
  
Seulgi shut her eyes, groan lifting from her throat as her head dropped back against Seungwan’s shoulder. The hand on her thigh moved, two fingers sliding beneath the leg of her underwear where they touched her. It was just a swipe. Barely even a graze but Seulgi felt it like a truck and her hips canted upward, seeking out the digits that were no longer there.   
_  
“Jesus_, you’re dripping,” Seungwan’s voice was a growl, her breath going ragged. Seulgi opened her eyes to see what was throwing her off. Two fingers hovered in the air, damp in her slick. “You see that? I could drown in you.”  
  
Seulgi was already drowning in her.   
  
“Show me.”  
  
“Huh?”   
  
“Show me what you do when you watch me.” There was a wet sound from her licking her lips. “Touch yourself.”  
  
At the beginning of this session, Seulgi would’ve fumbled and blushed but now? She needed it. She needed to stop the ache and the burning. She needed to satisfy herself but more so she needed to satisfy Seungwan.   
  
Seulgi dipped her hand into her underwear. She was already so swollen. She bypassed her clit to dip into the flood that Seungwan mentioned. It shouldn’t have been a surprise what she found there but she still gasped. She didn’t think she had ever been this wet before. Her fingers slid in with no effort and she curled, rubbing that sweet spot she knew so well.   
  
“How do I feel inside of you?” she purred in that honey voice Seulgi always loved.   
  
“Good,” she breathed.   
  
“You’re so tight around me. I can already feel you clenching.”  
  
Seungwan ran her fingers across her skin, the light touches of her nails as she dragged them back and forth over her stomach adding flames to the fires.   
  
Lips pressed just behind her ear and Seungwan moaned softly. “Baby, you’re so wet for me.”  
  
Seulgi whimpered. She should’ve known it would be like this. She should’ve known Seungwan would be able to do everything to her without really having to touch her. Her words had always been something that got Seulgi off and it was apparent that it wasn’t just for show on the cameras. She was practiced and she knew exactly what to say and what to do. The only thing now was that she was actually there and every nerve inside of Seulgi was on edge. Her pulse verging on overload when teeth bit into her ear with the soft lick of a tongue following.   
  
“Seungwan.”  
  
“Hmm, do you like that?” A hand wrapped around her wrist, pulling fingers back only to ease back in down to her knuckles causing Seulgi’s hips to cant upward. “Do you like it when I’m deep?”  
  
Seulgi tried to reply but her words came out in a shaky, stutter of a sound.   
  
“Seulgi,” Seungwan muttered. “I need to really touch you.”  
  
Seungwan pulled from behind her.  
  
Knees dropping to the floor, she gripped the sides of Seulgi’s underwear and dragged them down. The cool air that touched her was replaced by the warmth of a mouth.   
  
Seulgi groaned when a tongue prodded her clit, striking perfectly to make her hips move on their own. They rocked up against Seungwan’s mouth, chasing that electric current that zapped through her when she applied pressure with the flat of her tongue.   
  
Her hands hovered above Seungwan’s head wanting so much to grip her hair and pull her in but she didn’t have to. Lips molded around her with a hard suck and Seulgi turned to putty. Arms fell to her sides where her fist balled up, nails scratching against the threads of the couch and her neck strained as her head fell backward, her voice singing up the ceiling as Seungwan continued her work.   
  
She didn’t know what she was expecting. This but not as much as this. She wasn’t buzzing anymore. She was on fucking fire and Seungwan was fanning the flames with every lick and suck and twist of her tongue that she made inside of her.   
  
The muscles from her shoulders down began to coil and Seungwan thrust ever deeper, darting against velvet and gloss just right and—  
  
Tension burst. Seulgi’s thighs shivered as she came, hips rolling upward as she soared through a sweet release. But Seungwan didn’t let her down easy. She strung her along, suspending Seulgi in a state of pleasure until she couldn’t take anymore and she gently pushed at her shoulders to ease her away.   
  
“Oh, my god.” It was all Seulgi could get out. “Seungwan.”  
  
Kisses touched the inside of her thighs to her stomach and up to her collarbones. With a tug, Seulgi pulled her up to straddle her lap and brought their lips together, moaning when the power of the kiss made her center pulse yet again.   
  
Seungwan’s kisses were sweet and deep and heavy. They made Seulgi’s head spin, adding to the clouds that were slow to break from her high.   
  
“How was I?” asked Seungwan.   
  
Seulgi pulled back enough to see her face. It was seldom that she saw a shy Seungwan but she was there now, breaking through the screen of the performer that Seulgi had known. She wasn’t just that sexy star behind a computer screen anymore. She had become and was becoming something more and Seulgi hoped she got to see more of it.   
  
“Just like the videos?”  
  
Seulgi shook her head. “Better.”  
  
-/-/-/-  
  
“Good morning, beautiful.”  
  
She thought by now she would be used to it but Seulgi still found her chest fluttering at the sound of Seungwan’s voice crisp and clear without the distortion of headphones.   
  
She split her eyes open to find her sitting crisscrossed on the bed in a silk robe. There was no sunlight. Only the glow of a floor lamp that burned on its lowest setting making Seungwan’s golden hair a shade of deep caramel and honey.   
  
“Morning,” she croaked, her voice scratchy.   
  
Lips touched her shoulder and Seulgi was sure that’s all Seungwan meant to do but she got carried away. She kissed across her shoulder to her neck and to her cheek. Seulgi turned her head so that a peck could land on her lips and she felt it in her toes.   
  
“How are you feeling?”  
  
She was feeling pretty damn good. Despite the tiredness in her bones, it was welcomed due to what put it there. Seungwan had given her something she never dreamed she would get so she did nothing short of returning. But they were both the generous type and the rounds continued until she found herself cradled in Seungwan’s bed, surrounded by the scent of her perfume that clung to the bedsheets and was whisked off to sleep.   
  
“I don’t want to get up.”  
  
“I didn’t either.” She kissed Seulgi again. “But I made us breakfast.”  
  
At the mention of food, Seulgi finally smelt it. Western-style, she could tell. Bacon and pancakes and coffee.   
  
She let Seungwan drag her out of bed with the pull of a hand. Leaving her for a moment for a trip to the bathroom, she ventured into the kitchen, eyes wide at the spread.   
  
“I hope you’re hungry.”  
  
Seulgi tied the ropes of the robe she plucked off a hook in the bathroom and gapped. There was more food than they could eat spread on the table. “Whoa.”  
  
Seungwan laughed. “I went overboard didn’t I?” Pouring coffee into two mugs, she brought one to Seulgi. “I could invite Sooyoung but I thought we could celebrate with just us first.”  
  
Seulgi sipped and found her way to one of the dining chairs while Seungwan took up a plate to fill for her. “Celebrate what?”  
  
“I’m checking out today.”  
  
Seulgi’s stomach sank. She didn’t think that was anything to celebrate. After last night, after all the time they spent together, after getting to know each other. Checking out meant that Seungwan would be leaving.   
  
“Already?” It had only been two months.   
  
Seungwan nodded and sat down in a chair by her. The news didn’t seem to deter her mood. She was smiling. Or rather trying not to smile too brightly. Seulgi didn’t understand. She thought Seungwan wanted to stay.   
  
“You can come visit me any time,” she said.   
  
Her nose scrunched. “But Canada—“  
  
“Not Canada.” She bit her lip in that adorable little way. “Here.”  
  
Seulgi stilled. “Here, here?”  
  
“Yes, here. Here!” She beamed. “I’m staying.”  
  
Seulgi covered her mouth in shock. “What? Really?”  
  
Seungwan nodded, bouncing in her chair. “I’m moving into the new place today. It’s not much but it’ll do until I can start working regularly. I already got a few offers.”  
  
Seulgi blinked. “Seungwan, that’s amazing.”  
  
“Isn’t it?”  
  
Seulgi couldn’t help but laugh. All the nerves and the panic that rose up in her when Seungwan said she was checking out evaporated away. “You scared me.”  
  
“I’m sorry.” She leaned over, touching a miss to Seulgi’s lips. She got carried away again and the simple peck became something more that left Seulgi breathless and wanting when they broke away. “So, will you visit me?”  
  
Seulgi cupped the hand that had moved to her face. Seungwan’s eyes were shining and Seulgi’s inside went silly at the thought of being able to see her all the time, in the flesh, in front of her and hers.   
  
“As much as you want,” she said like a promise.   
  
“How about”—she kissed her again—“always?”  
  
Seulgi grinned. “Then always.”  
  
  
  
  
_Fin._


End file.
